Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) is a promising technology designed to improve system performance for next generation wireless communications. When a MIMO system uses Spatial Division Multiplexing (SDM) of multiple modulation symbol streams to a single user using the same time/frequency resource, it is referred to as a Single-User MIMO (SU-MIMO) system. When a MIMO system uses SDM of multiple modulation symbol streams to different users using the same time/frequency resource, it is referred to as a Multi-User MIMO (MU-MIMO) system.
MU-MIMO has been of particular interest due to its strength of benefiting from both multi-user diversity and spatial diversity. Further, MU-MIMO can provide large cell throughput by implementing a differential codebook precoding scheme. Enhancements for differential codebook precoding schemes may enhance overall MU-MIMO performance. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.